Tercer sable de luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi/Leyendas
*Pre Vizsla *Agruss *Darth Maul *Bo-Katan Kryze *Darth Vader *Anakin Solo *Luke Skywalker |cristal=Adegano Azul de un Cristal |color=Azul |hidet= |Fempuñadura=Cilíndrica |Lempuñadura=29.20 centímetros |Mempuñadura=Aleación de metal |Thoja= |Lhoja= |mods=Anillo emisor de hoja |protección= |rendimiento= |alcance= |diseño= |marcas= |hideu= |propósito=Combate con sables de luz |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliación=*Orden Jedi **República Galáctica *Banda Ohnaka *Guardia de la Muerte *Nueva Orden Jedi **Nueva República **Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres}} El tercer sable de luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi fue el arma esgrimida por el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi durante las Guerras Clon y la Gran Purga Jedi después de que perdiera su segundo sable de luz. Tras su muerte en combate contra Darth Vader, el arma pasó a manos de Vader antes de perderse en Vjun después de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Fue encontrado por el falso Darksider Orloc antes de ser recuperado por Anakin Solo y regresar de nuevo a la Orden Jedi. Apariciones * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * * * * * * * *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novelization / game *''The Last One Standing'' *''Old Wounds'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Atlas *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Kenobi, Obi-Wan 3